The invention relates to an apparatus removably attached to the arm of a seat for the purpose of holding beverages, food, and similar concessions.
The invention relates to the art of cup holders that generally are attached to seats for the purpose of holding beverages, food, and similar concessions.
Anyone who has gone to a sporting event or to a stadium has noticed that the purchase and consumption of beverages and other articles is necessary given the extended time that is often seen at a sporting event such as football. Oftentimes it becomes necessary to set one item down when both hands are needed or when moving from one place to another. Some stadium seating has been adapted to have built-in beverage containers; however, older stadiums may need to be fitted with such containers to be practical and was not configured originally with such a means for holding beverages and the like, or possibly, during their use, such objects have become nonfunctional or broken. Thus the need for a retrofit of set beverage holders and article holders has been considered and reviewed in several different patents, including Decastro U.S. Pat. No. 5,695,162 and Clark U.S. Pat. No. 6,478,371 Yust U.S. Pat. No. 4,262,962. However, these inventions fall far short of the need either for permanent retrofitting required to install said devices, or in their limited applications.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that the various references above disclose a broad concept of a stadium-like seating device with an armrest cup holder retrofitted thereto.